Le Chant Des Encres
by Mini-Twi
Summary: Ce qui sort d'ici est éternel et unique


_Bonsoir tout le monde!_

_Alors voici un second OS de Mr Jack, très différent du premier._

_J'attend vos réponses avec impatience afin de les lui communiqué demain!_

_Bonne lecture =)_

**Le Chant Des Encres.**

L'angoisse, l'appréhension et le désir, ces odeurs sont omniprésentes dans ma boutique, le désir de changer quelque chose s'accompagnant de l'angoisse des conséquences que ce changement apportera, de l'appréhension de la douleur. Tout le lieu en est imprégné avec parfois la senteur plus douce de la détermination, celle plus suave de l'excitation et celle plus âcre de la peur. Toutes ces sensations primaires laissent des traces qui forment une atmosphère dans laquelle je me sens bien, où les artifices ne servent à rien tant ceux qui entrent sont mis à nus. C'est un réconfort pour moi à chaque fois que j'entre dans ma boutique, que je passe du monde extérieur envahit de faux-semblants à celui ci, plus pur et plus vrai. À chaque fois qu'une personne entre et repart, elle laisse un écho de son passage, un résidu des sensations qu'elle a éprouvées en pénétrant là. Mais la plupart de ceux qui viennent ici ne le sentent pas, ils ne sentent que l'odeur des encres et celle plus forte des produits stérilisants. Je prends très à cœur de les accueillir, d'écouter leur souhait, de les rassurer si besoin est, j'apprécie toujours lorsqu'ils sont novices la petite lueur de doute au fond de leurs yeux, et j'aime encore plus la voire disparaître et être remplacée par celle de l'hésitation. Je passe le temps nécessaire avec chacun d'eux pour qu'ils sachent que ce qu'ils viennent chercher les suivra toute leur vie, que leur choix sera déterminant et qu'il n'y aura pas de retour possible en arrière. On ne naît qu'avec un seul corps. Ce qui se crée dans ma boutique _oghams cachés_ est fait pour être éternel, d'ailleurs c'est marqué sur la porte d'entrée « ce qui sort d'ici est éternel et unique ».

Je pratique l'art du tatouage, bien que je n'apprécie pas ce terme, je préfère celui d'enluminure corporelle. Encore que je le pratique différemment de mes collègues, je ne trace pas uniquement ce que les gens veulent, je donne vie à leurs désirs, leurs peurs et leurs rêves, j'offre une forme faite d'encre et de douleur à leur âme. Ce qu'ils sont au fond d'eux même, je le fais revenir à la surface. J'ai la faculté assez spéciale de lire dans les gens, de voir et de déchiffrer leur envies, de me représenter leurs sentiments. Et ce traitement n'est destiné qu'à mes vrais clients, ceux qui savent vraiment ce que je fais et qui savent ce dont mes créations sont capables.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ma boutique se situe dans une des anciennes rues peu fréquentées de la ville. Ceux qui entrent ici ne le font jamais par hasard, ils connaissent la vraie nature de mon travail ou ils ne le savent pas encore. Pour ceux qui ne viennent uniquement que pour un tatouage qu'on pourrait qualifier de « commun » ou avec une copie d'un qu'ils sont trouvé sur le net, je laisse mon apprenti s'occuper d'eux. Pas que je les dénigre mais, je ne reproduits jamais l'œuvre d'un autre, tout comme je ne fait jamais deux fois le même travail, ça enlèverait toute leur beauté, leurs pouvoirs et je ne respecterais pas ce que j'ai fait graver sur ma porte « ce qui sort d'ici est éternel et _**unique**_ ».

Je l'avoue, je ne suis pas aussi « clean » que les autres tatoueurs, mes vrais clients sont assez spéciaux et c'est pour eux seuls que je travail avec mon plein potentiel et avec mes vrais instruments. Vampires, Lycans, loups-garous, démons, anges…

Eux seuls peuvent recourir à mes services en totalité car eux seuls peuvent payer ce que je demande et ainsi avoir le plein potentiel de mes créations. Mais tout le travail que je peux déployer, toute la minutie que je peux appliquer, tout l'art résidant dans mes créations, la totalité de ces choses n'a pas le moindre effet sans mes encres. C'est en elles que réside la moindre parcelle de magie de mes enluminures, j'en possède une pour chaque cas qui s'est déjà présenté à moi. Je les crée grâce à une partie du paiement que je demande, qui peut aller d'une larme d'ange à une voix en passant par le chant d'une âme, chacune de ces choses sert à fabriquer mes encres. Le principe de fonctionnement est assez simple pour les immortels, ils me racontent leur histoire, leurs rêves, leurs désirs, toutes leurs pensées, suivant ça je visionne une esquisse et je leur dis de quoi j'ai besoin à la création de l'encre nécessaire au tracé. Etant de nature mortelle je ne peux pas me procurer le nécessaire alors c'est en ça que réside la moitié du prix, l'autre moitié est tout simplement une somme d'argent. Mais il arrive aussi que de simple humains m'intéressent, dans ce cas j'utilise une encre que j'ai déjà, celle qui leur convient le mieux et en plus de l'argent habituellement demandé, je leur demande de ma raconter leur histoire pour créer ce qu'il leur correspond.

La semaine dernière j'ai eut pour cliente une Valkyrie, Irska, elle m'a avoué ses pensées les plus sombres et ses peurs les plus secrètes. Je lui ai demandé trois gouttes de son sang, le dernier souffle d'un mort au combat et l'orgasme d'une succube*. L'encre réalisée était d'un bleu profond aux reflets nacrés nuancés de vert émeraude, une encre ayant encore moins de consistance que l'air. Sa cuisse et son flanc gauche portent désormais mon œuvre, trois roses stylisées aux multiples entrelacs, chacune passant par le symbole du bouclier et de la lance**, chaque fleur s'ouvrant et dévoilant un crâne aux orbites enflammées. Elle n'aura plus peur des hommes et de la mort désormais.

Une autre fois ce fut le tour d'une call girl, une simple call girl humaine mais dont l'histoire et les souhaits m'ont tellement marqués que j'ai utilisé une encre métamorphe, son tatouage prendra la forme de ses désirs et celle de ses clients, de même qu'elle ne se souviendra jamais de ce qu'elle fera avec ses clients.

Aujourd'hui c'est au tour de Bella, une vampire, de venir me trouver. Son encre est prête et je me souviens parfaitement de la première fois qu'elle a passé mes portes. Elle avait une assurance telle que je me suis demandé si elle savait que ce qui se faisait ici était spécial.

_-C'est toi le patron ici ?_

_-Oui_, elle m'avait posé cette question comme si elle m'avait demandé l'heure. Fait assez inhabituel ici.

Et c'est ainsi que ça a commencé, elle m'a raconté sa vie, et ses aspirations, même le modèle qu'elle voulait, le prix n'a pas le moins du monde arrêté sa détermination. Son encre est une des plus belles que j'aie créée, la nocturissa.Faite à partir d'une larme de lune, d'un soupire de nuit et du sang d'une fée de givre. Un noir indéfinissable dans lequel nagent des formes d'argents, cette encre gèle tout ce qu'elle touche.

Les effets qu'elle produit sur la peau sont sans précédents. Elle absorbe la lumière du soleil et détourne les regards, permettant au porteur de passer inaperçu, elle ne laissera qu'une impression de déjà vu. Mais le plus beau reste la nuit, lorsque la lune effleure le tracé, l'encre prend un éclat métallique Semble palpiter intérieurement d'une lumière égale à celle de la lune, se tord et ondule sur la peau au rythme des battements du cœur du porteur, lui permettant de passer d'un monde à l'autre sans pour autant les quitter. Il est là sans être là, aussi réel que n'importe quel corps mais aussi intangible et discret qu'un souffle d'espoir, il sera de la même matière dont sont faits les rêves.

L'encre est prête et il ne manque plus que la peau sur laquelle l'appliquée.

_Tu sais ce que je veux, reste à savoir si tu seras capable de satisfaire mon envie._

Lorsqu'elle arrive, je demande d'attendre à mon prochain client et l'emmène dans la chambre du silence. C'est une pièce dissimulée à l'arrière de la boutique sans fenêtres, avec juste un siège, un tabouret, un miroir et un poste de travail où attendent mes instruments, ici tout est fait de métal nu sans la moindre décoration. C'est là que je donne vie aux souhaits des immortels, tout ce qui se passe dans cette pièce reste entre le client, moi et les encres, aucun souvenir n'en sort. Je sais que mon apprenti se demande ce qui se passe dans cette pièce qui lui est interdite, quelles sortes d'encres j'utilise mais il n'est pas prêt, il ne peut pas encore comprendre en quoi réside l'art de l'enluminure des corps, la finesse des détails jusque dans la délicatesse du tracé. Pas encore…

Bella dénude le haut de son corps avant de s'installer dans le siège, face contre le dossier. Elle regarde son dos vierge de toute trace une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de me faire signe de la tête me lançant un léger sourire aiguisé.

_Je t'offre l'occasion de donner tout ce que tu as, mon histoire comme inspiration et ma peau comme support où exprimer ton talent._

Je me saisi de l'instrument, un instrument de mon invention fait pour contenir les pouvoirs des encres que je fabrique et les insuffler en totalité dans l'épiderme, chaque pièce de métal a été taillée, sculptée, conçue à la main, dans du métal météoritique, l'aiguille a été taillée dans les os du premier druide de cette terre, elle entre dans la peau et en ressort sans causer la moindre blessure, il n'y a aucun temps de cicatrisation mais la petite douleur est toujours là, je considère que la souffrance est un autre prix à payer pour ce genre de choses.

L'outil dans ma main droite je m'approche du dos de Bella et trace du bout des doigts de ma gauche les contours sur sa peau prête à recevoir la morsure de l'aiguille. Le moment que je préfère vient enfin, sentir les muscles se tendrent sous la peau en attendant la caresse de l'aiguille, écouter le souffle s'accélérer en rythme avec le ronronnement de l'outil voir, sentir et écouter le petit soubresaut dû au premier contact de la peau et de d'aiguille.

Et enfin admirer la traînée d'encre suivre avec douceur le mouvement de l'outil, le ballet d'encre et de chair grâce auquel, de simples tracés de douleur et de pigments émergera ce qui sera sans doute l'œuvre de ma vie.

_Est-ce que tu saurais faire ça ? Pourrais-tu lui donner consistance, créer un corps digne d'elle, une enveloppe d'encre et de souffrance dont elle n'aurait pas à rougir ? Recréer le vent chaud qui fait danser ses robes et ses cheveux, le frisson parcourant ses plumes, restituer dans le moindre détail la lueur de folie habitant son regard, les lys de ses seins, la perfection de ses hanches ? Restituer son reflet métallique, le contact mortifiant de l'acier contre la peau ? Rendre hommage à la tension de ses muscles, leur offrir leur véritable puissance dans le monde de la chair ? Insuffler la vie au sang né de sa morsure et de ma peau, reproduire fidèlement son aura de puissance, l'étroitesse du lien qui nous unis ? Faire partager sa souffrance et son appétit à ceux qui la verront ? Saurais-tu nous guérir l'une et l'autre ? C'est un défit à ta hauteur non ?_

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle a vu la lueur de défit dans mes yeux. Enfin un défit que je n'ai pas la certitude de remporter. Un chef d'œuvre à la complexité au moins égale à celle du cœur des femmes.

_Oui_._ J'accepte ton défit._

Tandis qu'elle frissonne sous la morsure glaciale de l'encre je repense à nos entretiens préliminaires, ce fut la seule fois de ma vie où j'ai faillit jeter l'éponge devant un tel projet. Car il ne s'agit pas rendre matériel un souhait, une pensée ou encore une personnalité Mais bel et bien de donner la vie à une âme à part entière, de recréer quelque chose d'aussi ancien que le temps lui-même.

_Alors si tu acceptes, aides-moi à l'enfanter et à la faire mourir, je ne suis rien sans elle et je ne la supporte plus. C'est Volk, tu te souviens ? Un vampire que tu as aidé qui m'a parlé de toi, mais je ne te demande pas de m'aider, je te demande de me sauver. C'est un échange plutôt équitable non ? En échange de l'œuvre de ta vie tu acquiers le visage le plus beau et le plus secret de la mort, celui qu'elle chéri d'entre son infinité de visages, tu pourras te vanter de posséder le visage originel de l'amante de tous les hommes, celle à laquelle aucun ne peut dire non très longtemps._

Le tracé prend des heures, la sueur me brouille la vue, les crampes gagnent mes doigts et j'ai déjà utilisé la moitié de la _nocturissa_ de même que j'ai utilisé 2 aiguilles d'os druidiques, alors que je n'ai pas encore fini les 2/3. Progressivement je la voie se dévoiler à moi, je sui ses courbes, me perd dans l'infinité de ses jambes, me noie dans la sagesse sans âge de ses yeux.

_Mais il faut que tu fasses tout en une fois, peu importe le temps et la douleur que ça prendra, il faut que ça se passe en une fois sinon tout sera perdu, prévoie assez d'encre, tu as eut un aperçut de sa beauté alors respecte là. Ne pense pas à moi, pense à elle._

Le travail me prend 27 heures 43 minutes et 2 secondes, mais le travail en valait la peine, malgré la fatigue je reste debout à contempler l'être d'encre et de peau se prélasser sur le dos de Bella. L'encre a rendu le travail parfait au-delà de toute espérance, le mouvement est parfait et réel. Le sang donne l'impression de réellement goutter, son regard est vif et perçant, le flottement de ses robes échancrées fluide et harmonieux, les gouttes de sueur qui perlent sur sa poitrine presque dénudée sont plus réelles que des vraies. Le tranchant de l'acier, si bien imité qu'on s'entaille d'un simple regard, les ailes de plumes sont déployées en une pose dynamique en accord avec la pose sensuelle et protectrice de son corps si parfait. J'ai devant moi la plus belle représentation de la mort, jeune femme aux cheveux dansant avec le vent, n'ayant aucun complexe avec son corps, tenant une faux dans la main gauche dans laquelle le visage de la jeune femme reflète un squelette. Son visage est parfait, ses yeux semblent vous fixer et sonder votre âme, ses fines lèvres entrouvertes laissent voire des dents aiguisées et s'échapper une fine traînée écarlate roulant sur son menton et son cou avant de se perdre dans sa poitrine. Sa main droite enlace un cœur arraché d'où coule un flot carmin continu. Malgré la puissance qu'elle dégage, on la sent habitée d'une grande tristesse et d'un doute affreux dont sont preuves les traînés noires qui partent de ses yeux avant de rouler sur ses joues immaculées. Une banderole parcheminée dont les extrémités s'enlacent autour de la faux et du pied droit encadre le bas de la scène, portants les mots en caractères gothiques « Never blood, Never love ».

Mon œuvre est enfin achevée, ça marque la fin de deux périodes, celle des aides par ennuis pour moi, et celle des problèmes pour Bella.

_Tu crois que les effets que je désir seront réels, enfin je veux dire que j'aurais ce que je veux ?_

_-Oui, là je n'ai aucun doute, si je réussi à retracer tes démons avec la fidélité attendue ce sera immédiat._

_-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me changerait la vie._

_-Tu as à ce point confiance en mes facultés ?_

_-Si tu as réussi à aider Jack à se débarrasser de ses obsessions sur le meurtre des putes***, si tu as réellement fait en sorte que ce russe soit immunisé au poison et à toutes les sortes de meurtre excepté la noyade**** alors tu peux faire en sorte que je sois satisfaite. Alors ?_

_-Je te le promets. Une fois que j'aurais réussi à réaliser ce que tu demande, plus jamais tu n'aurais besoin de sang pour te nourrir, plus jamais tu ne connaîtras l'amour…_

_*_ Une succube est un démon dont l'apparence varie en fonction du fantasme des hommes. Toujours très belles elles volent la virginité des jeunes hommes et/ou l'âme des hommes infidèles.

_**_Le bouclier et la lance forment le symbole Masculin.

*** Cf. Jack l'éventreur

**** Cf. : Raspoutine


End file.
